Death Land
Death Land is a 2013 film. It was released on February 2nd 2013. Background The film is produced by Amaneesto and Cacheesta Maltah. It is written by Kika Vato and Layla Holtan, who created the film and also direct it. Summary The film is not set on Earth and is in the future. Young girls from each village, there being six villages, must face the Death Walk. From each village there are four girls picked which totals at 24 contestants. As soon as they leave the village they must fight for themselves and not protect eachother. The leader from each village must pick the four most beautiful girls to take part. The Death Walk is a journey they must take across water, fire, extreme weather, facing wild animals, and fighting eachother, to eventually reach the end and be crowned the winner. Many of the girls will die or be killed, often by eachother, in the battle to get there. Plot The six villages select their four more beautiful girls to send on Death Walk. As each village is currently poor and on the verge of falling apart completely, the winning girl will not only become in charge of her own village, but the other villages must give almost all of their money to the winning village. While this will leave four other villages in devastion, one village will be invaded and all of the villagers killed. The first team for all four girls to die will be killed completely. Things are complicated by the fact they are not working in teams, each desperate to survive, giving their families a position of royalty and them full control. Soon the girls are set into the opening area of Death Land. Entering through a stone archway, the first area appears nice. The girls walk calmly together but are prepared for any danger. Before long they begin to annoy eachother and they become eager to murder eachother when they can, but realise that there's also risks in random killings, as others may then kill them in revenge. As they reach the second stage with ease, they realise how quickly things will become difficult. Wild animals begin attacking them with plans to kill them. Most manage to fight back easily, but Amelia dies when an animal spears its horn through her. Others are slightly suprised but mostly just continue the fight. While also in level two, they see a bird with completely blackened eyes staring down at them. Pip suggests they run but Bella disagrees and instead throws her spear at the bird. The bird is killed instantly, upsetting Aria as she feels that it could have been innocent. Josie tells Aria that she is pathetic, meanwhile Tabitha and Melody point out that a swarm of any seagulls with blackened eyes are coming in the distance. Etta and Katrina, from the same village, both find a pathway and rush away without the others seeing them. Lily, Alexa, Winnie, and Bea start running to get away from the birds. As they run, twenty birds swoop down and grab Bea. Flying high with her, they drop her to the ground. She gets up and continues running. At this point, all but two of the group are running. Wendy and Angel are the only two not running and instead they stand throwing knifes up to the birds, killing some and using their dead bodies as weapons. While the rest of the group runs the birds once again swoop down, and this time they take Pip up into the sky. The others run away while Gwen stops and stares up at her, feeling that she should help as they grew up together as friends. She then thinks to her family and imagines how things could change for them if she wins. While Alexa looks back and shouts that she's weak, Gwen still doesn't move. The birds soon drop Pip and she shouts for Gwen to help her. Instead, Gwen stands her spear on the ground where Pip is about to fall, and she falls onto the spear. Gwen struggles to remove the body from the spear but eventually manages to and then notices that pathway that Etta and Katrina took. She escapes without the birds attacking her. In the third stage Etta, Katrina, and Gwen arrive at a similiar time and realise that they are before the others. Soon the four from Elbat Village - Charlotte, Lily, Melody, and Winnie also arrive. They quickly hide before the trio see them and suggest that they should start getting rid of them, never knowing when the final stage might be. Winnie agrees that it is a good idea and helps make the plan. Charlotte runs out as part of the first attack on them. Winnie takes the chance to cut Melody and Lilys throats. As they fall, she apologises, and then rushes away by herself. As Charlotte reaches the other girls, she is too late and they have gone their separate ways anyway. Soon the villages have all separated and the girls are all by themselves. Each of them face a variety of battles. Eliza faces a battle with a volcano which is about to explode. As she rushes away from it, she sees another girl running in the distance. Although she wants to escape she wants to kill off as many as she possibly can. Creating a plan, she hunts the girl down and finds that it is Etta. Grabbing her and planning to take her up a tree, Etta fights back and stabs Eliza, but the injury isn't enough to injure her much. At this point they see Indy running in the distance and Eliza uses the chance, while Etta watches Indy, to take a stab at her. She misses but another girl, Alexa, swings by on a random rope and kicks Etta on the head. Alexa swings away laughing. Eliza shrugs and moves on to getting Indy, who seems generally useless and a bit stupid. Eventually finding her, she asks Indy to become her partner and to help her out. Indy agrees and willingly goes up a tree with Eliza. While in the tree, the volcano properly explodes. Alexa is heard laughing in another tree while Indy asks Eliza what the plan is. As the lava covers the ground below, Eliza pushes Indy down and she is swept away screaming in pain as she is burned to death. Alexa stops laughing during the screams, recognising it as Indy. Despite not liking her even though they are from the same village, she decides that she wants to kill Eliza for tricking Indy and cheating the game. She swings to her tree and begins crawling up it, and once she reaches Alexa, tries to scare her from the tree. Eliza laughs at Alexa and says that her village are the easiest to kill. As they begin to battle in the tree, the branch breaks and both of them fall down. In stage four, Diana and Angel have a full on battle. Both from the same village, they argue over who would become the most beautifully stunning queen. As they fight, a badly burned Alexa appears and they run screaming from the absolutely horrendous sight. Alexa wails for help and Winnie appears behind her. Alexa holds out her hand and begins crying, begging Winnie to help her. Winnie understands what Alexa wants her to do but refuses to be ordered into killing people. Alexa then weakly points out that Katrina is behind Winnie, alerting her and giving Winnie the chance to fight back. Katrina is stabbed in the shoulder and then sees that she has a weird spider on her, biting into her, so runs away to remove and kill it. Winnie knows that it would be wrong to thank Alexa but decides that she owes her something. She pushes Alexa down and spears her to death. Flo is lost in a strange forest and hears footsteps running around. As there is a variety of noises, she realises that it is part of the game, and worries that her mind is too weak to take the noises. She sees Aria and charges screaming at her, blaming her for the noises, and the pair begin to battle. Soon a random huge animal comes and tramples over Flo. Turning to Aria, it is about to eat her when a tree falls down on it. Izzie jumps out of the fallen tree and says that she went so crazy that she doesn't know what is going on but she believes that she might have somehow chewed the tree down. Aria stares at her in disbelief and tries to back away slowly. Izzie looks at her with a crazed, blood stained face and says that she wants to become queen more than anything else in this world. Aria starts running away while reaching for her spear, but realises it dropped during Flo's attack. Izzie gets out her spear and is about to throw it, when Aria finds a throwing knife and launches it towards Izzie. The spear is thrown at the same time, but Aria ducks, while Izzie is struck in the throat. Tabitha is seen entering stage five, the leader of the game. She realises that she may be ahead and begins running faster. Soon she is caught up in a horrendous storm and is thrown to the ground, trying to told onto the pathway but being dragged backwards along it. As she reaches the archway that she entered in, Charlotte comes through it and is confused by what she is doing. She also manages to walk a certain distance and then realises there is a storm, but it's too late, and she is also blown backwards. Katrina comes through and works out what is happening, and goes to the side rather than along the path. She reaches a bush and collapses behind it. Angel soon comes through and also works it out, following where Katrina went. When she finds her apparently dead body, she smiles proudly and runs on happily. Diana, Roxy, Etta, Josie, Bella, Elle, Gwen, and Elizabeth also make it through to stage five. Roxy is caught up in the storm while the others work it out. They all pass Katrinas apparently dead body. Once all have passed by, Katrina opens her eyes. She sits up and realises that the strange spider has caused her this injury. Covering her shoulder stab, she uses a knife to cut off the hand and wrist with the spider bite on it, and continues. When Bea reaches the hand she is disgusted but continues on, determined to win the battle. Through stage five they face a variety of different weather forms. While running, Elle is struck by lightning and lies dying. Josie passes her and Elle reminds them of when they were children and she let Josie borrow her favourite dress. Josie smiles but fake laughs at Elle, reminding her that it's a battle. Josie walks away from her but is quickly stabbed from behind. Elle stands behind with her weapon and throws it down beside Josie, then saying that she should never have let her borrow that dress. She continues on apparently uninjured. Katrina struggels with the missing hand but reaches stage six soon. Unsure if the others are there or not, she realises that there must have been a lot of deaths along the way. They realise that this stage has a large amount of water that they must swim through, not get washed away by, and not drink too much of. Elle isntantly struggles but Bea helps her out with a smile. Elle asks what Bea is doing and Bea replies that she once overdrank water and it caused her pain for days. Elle laughs at how ridiculous Bea is, which Bea responds with the fact it was a joke anyway. She tries to push Elle into the water but Elle refuses to go so easily. They begin an aggressive battle, both stabbing eachother in the process but surviving. Tabitha soon pushes them both in, bored and wanting to get across that specific area by herself. Bella finds herself alone and realises that she is not a talented swimmer. As instructed before entering Death Walk, she tries to picture her family and use that to keep her going. As she closes her eyes to think about them she opens them and sees her dead mothers smiling face in the water. Bella realises that she doesn't want to be a queen, and instead, jumps in knowin that there is no way she can get out of that area. She is washed away as Wendy watches. Using it as helpful advice, she finds another area to cross. She meets Angel and Diana along the way and sees them having a friendly discussion. Wendy plans to kill them but they see her, not letting on that they do, and whisper to eachother what they should really kill her off. Etta is watching in the distance and realises that Angel and Diana aren't properly playing the game but instead helping eachother. Wanting to play the game proeprly, she takes her spear and aims it at Diana angrily. The throw hits her perfectly and she falls back. Angel screams and runs at Wendy angrily, taking her down and pinning her, beginning another wild battle. Etta takes the chance to rush away and find her own way to cross. On her travels she bumps into Katrina and notices that she has one hand. Suprised by the lack of hand, she doesn't notice as Katrina sneaks away behind her and runs away. Etta notices that the water is rising and takes the chance to try and find a way to cross instead of following her. Katrina licks some blood from her non-hand and continues on too. At stage eight, there are six girls left, with Angel having murdered Wendy for apparently killing Diana. Etta, Katrina, Gwen, Tabitha, Winnie, and Angel continue to battle on. During this stage everything is darkened and they are hunted by eachother in the dark. While there are many battles, it is difficult to try and actually murder eachother, so the girls generally don't manage to. Angel slips on Katrina's non-hand blood and wonders if there has been another murder. As she ponders this, Gwen grabs her from behind and smugly comments that there is three from her village left while Angel is the last from hers. Gwen then smugly asks if she has even killed anyone, to which Angel responds that she has and mentions Wendys death. She tries to spin around to dramatically kill Gwen, but Gwen stabs her. Angel lies bleeding but doesn't die instantly. Gwen notices that she is trying to pretend to be dead and then begins stabbing her repeatedly. Etta watches her and is disgusted by the extreme violence that she is showing, wondering how they became like such animals. She then smiles and realises that she doesn't care how. Taking out her spear, she throws it, killing Gwen, and moves on. By stage nine, four girls are left with just Tabitha, Katrina, Winnie, and Etta still battling. Tabitha also slips on Katrina's blood and goes into a lurkers position, just in time as a spear comes flying at her. She looks up and sees Katrina running away from her. After a dramatic chase scene, she eventually catches up with her and throws her against a tree. Instructing her to submiss, she steps back, and throws a throwing knife through her body, leaving her to die and moving on. Feeling proud of herself, Tabitha becomes annoyed when Winnie appears and declares that she will be the first to reach the tenth and possibly final stage. The pair begin another fight scene but during the fight they see Etta who seems to have realised where to go. They begin chasing her together and Etta falls down a random ditch trap. They both laugh and clap, then running along the path pushing eachother to try and find the right way to stage ten. As they run, they hear constant screams from a girl. It then becomes several girls and they become wary to go any furhter. Tabitha refuses and turns back, wanting to find another way, while Winnie continues on. She soon finds a small house with a black door asking "Join us?" in an unknown language. She believes that she has found the final stage and opens the door. As Tabitha runs away, she hears a door slam shut and the screams turn to strange dying laughter screams. She realises that Winnie hasn't found the stage and has died, and becomes more confident in herself. Passing the tree that she stabbed Etta against, she sees the blood stains trickling down in but notices that Etta isn't there. Enraged by the fact her killing knife didn't work, she continues stomping along. She eventually becomes the second to fall down a ditch. To her suprise, it takes her to stage ten. At first she is happy but then realises that Etta must have had a head start and possibly Katrina too. She soon hears running and begins charging around too. All three are seen running and it becomes obvious that the woods are in a forest shape and they are repeating the same tracks over and over again. Becoming confused, they soon run to the center and all meet. Unsure what to do now, Tabitha suggests a fight to the death, but Etta says that she believes it must be something else. Katrina disagrees and uses her hand to pull out her spear. Throwing it at Etta, she misses and Etta rolls away. Tabitha describes Katrinas throwing as pathetic and throws her spear at her. The spear goes throw her other hand and almost hits her eye. Tabitha stops to see if she falls, but instead Katrina pulls the spear off, takes a knife out and quickly removes that hand too. Tabitha is disgusted but then realises that Etta seems to have got away. Leaving Katrina to try and stop the blood from flowing, she begins chasing after Etta. As she runs, Etta lunges down from a tree above her and pins her face down using her foot. She spears her and kills her instantly, leaving the final two in the game. Soon the same house from the previous stage appears in the middle of the girls and they walk towards it. Neither are convinced by the house and continue walking, deciding not to kill eachother just yet. They soon reach one final archway and wonder if they simply pass through it. Katrina tries to but can't, and Etta tries but also fails. They realise that they must fight to the death and be the last remaining survivor to pass throuh. As they begin their final battle, Katrina realises just how difficult it is to have no hands. Etta has some sympathy towards her as they are from the same village and suggests that they both use their feet and arms rather than hands to fight. While Katrina disagrees to start with, Etta says that she doesn't want to win unfairly to somebody with no hands. The pair begin an aggressive battle which Etta seems to be winning. Katrina feels that she is getting weaker due to the lack of blood but is determined to continue fighting. During the fight they hear the strange houses door banging and girls shouting "Help us!" from inside. Continuing the fight, they realise it is a distraction. Etta encourages Katrina to concentrate on the battle but she struggles and becomes upset by the voices. She says "I'm sorry" and attempts to spear herself in distress. Etta kicks the weapon from her and they continue their battle. Eventually, Katrina begins battling again, but is soon stabbed by Etta in a spear kick move. Etta waits to see what happens now. She then hears someone walking and believes it is someone to help her get out of Death Walk, when she suddenly sees Charlotte, who had been stuck many stages before. Charlotte wildly charges at her but Etta punches her directly in the face, knocking her out. Not wanting to be as violent as some of the others became, she spears her in a way that she will die instantly. The archway opens and Etta rushes towards it. As she does the voices in the house become more desperate and beg her not to leave them. Believing that it is just a mind game, she leaves. The archway closes and the door of the house suddenly flies open. All of the previous, dead or trapped contestants appear. Faded, disorted, and extremely hideous looking they all rush to the door. Banging desperately, they realise that they are going to be trapped forever. They cry and fall down, weaponless and going to live trapped behind the archway forever. Etta arrives home and is declared the winner. Cast The contestants: Anna Hale - as Violetta (Etta) Elise Simone - as Katrina Rian Knights - as Philippa (Pip) Clara Crock - as Gwenyth (Gwen) Chloe Cartell - as Izabella (Izzie) Petunia Anna Bell - as Tabitha Leyla Gettla - as Elizabeth (Eliza) Heather Layten - as Aria Hilary Yotah - as Josephine (Josie) Gayle Jolcin - as Arabella (Bella) Lucy D.D Perah - as Beatrice (Bea) Amira Alt - as Eleanor (Elle) Summer Nights - as Charlotte Meleni Starko - as Liliana (Lily) Callie Smoby - as Melody Vanessa Loi - as Winifred (Winnie) Rachel Kowalski - as Alexandra (Alexa) Lottie Peters - as Wendeline (Wendy) Miranda White - as Indigo (Indy) Becca Bolton - as Amelia Chloe Adams - as Roxanne (Roxy) Freya Saesha-Boent - as Diana Olive Dew - as Evangeline (Angel) Eve White - as Florence (Flo)